How do they do that?
by Korra Morgenstern7
Summary: Tea and Serenity are wondering how Mai and Kaiba have so amazing sex life. So, one day, they decided to sneak in their room...


Tea and Serenity were walking through the street after school, talking. It was a sunny day and the both girls were in their school uniforms. "... How did you write your test?" Tea asked.

"I hope okay. How are you and Yugi?"

"Pretty well, thanks." Tea shrugged. "You and Tristan?"

"I guess good. Nothing new." Serenity said and looked aside as the two of them continued walking one beside another.

"Nothing new...?" Tea giggled and slightly kicked Serenity's elbow with her own. Serenity blushed, knowing that her friend just caught her in a lie. She looked back at her friend, hoping that Tea will understand what she means so she won't have to tell her by her own words. "No... No way..." Tea laughed. "You had sex with Tristan?! Hahahhahahahhhahhahahahaahhahahhahahhahahahahahahhahahaha!"

"Please don't tell Joey." Serenity begged.

"No problem sister. And, how was it?" She chuckled.

"Hey! I don't ask you about your and Yugi's sexual life."

"Now you can." Tea said. "And now... How was he? Tell me everything!"

"Well, he was gentle with me... It felt so exciting! Now your turn, Yugi...?"

"Oh, Yugi is so nice. As always. But know who has the best sexual life?" Tea asked. Serenity nodded saying 'no'. "Mai."

"Oh, yes. I forgot she is with Kaiba now." A younger girl said. "What do you think about them, as a couple?"

"Well, first, it was weird to me. But now I can see how much similar they are. And every time I phone her, she just can't stop talking about him."

"What did she say?" Serenity asked, a sweat dropped from her face.

"Well, she says he is the best man she ever was with." Tea said.

"Really?"

"Yes. I mean... Did you see his muscles through his t-shirt?"

"It is hard to not see them."

"I have an idea!" Tea cried. "How about we go to the Kaiba Mansion to visit her? It's not that far away."

"You sure?"

"Oh, come on,don't you wanna know her secret?"

"Of course I do!" Serenity immediately said.

"Let's go then." Tea said and took Serenity's hand in hers, pushing her in other way.

 _ **KAIBA MANSION**_

The two of them came in front of the biggest building in Domino. The large mansion was a few kilometers long, with big gorgeous garden what had a three Blue-Eyes White Dragon statues. "We're finally here." Serenity said.

"Let's enter." When they reached the door there was a butler who looked like he was hundred years old. "Can I help you ladies?" He asked, suspiciously.

"Yes, we are here to see Miss Mai Valentine." Tea said.

"You names please?" He asked.

"Tea Gradner and Serenity Wheeler." He took a look the list in his hands and after a few seconds he looked at them and said: "Miss Valentine is the living room. Second door on the right." The two of them passed beside him and went where he said. They heard Mai's loud voice coming so it wasn't hard to find her. "... No, Hun, you have to come home now, I need you now. Come on, Seto! We didn't have sex for a two days. Yes, I know you are the CEO of the world's biggest company." Tea and Serenity both giggled. They didn't wanna go in so they can hear the rest of their talk. "But... I need you now... I need you inside... I need you to please me like no one else can..." Mai said with a seductive voice. "Yay!" She exclaimed after a short pause. "By, I love you." "No, I love you." "No, I love you more." "No, seriously, I love youu. Ok, just stop that now, see you in 20 minutes. Kiss, by." She down her phone. She was sitting on the couch with her legs set on the cafe table. There was on maid, she was painting Mai's nails in a red color. "Finished, Miss Valentine."

"Yeah, listen, they are pretty but Seto loves blue. I have _a meeting_ with him in a twenty minutes so, wash the red color off and put a blue."

"Yes, Miss Valentine." The maid said.

In that moment, Tea and Serenity decided that this is their time to come in. "Surprise!" They both shouted.

"OMG, girls! I missed you so much!" She exclaimed and stood up. (Accidently hitting her maid) and hugged them both. "We didn't see for a few months! Sit down, talk." They all sat on the couch. Her maid was still coloring Mai's nails in the blue color. "So... How are you? How are the guys?" Mai had a lot of questions.

"Big news!" Tea shouted. "Serenity finally had sex with Tristan!"

"OMG! I can't believe it!" Mai exclaimed.

The all three of them started laughing until Tea suddenly asked: "And how's your sex life?"

"One word: AMAZING!" She shouted.

"I don't want to interrupt Miss Valentine, but I'm finished."

Mai carefully looked at her legs. "Hmmm... Know what? Seto does love blue but my night gown is black. And my nails have to fit with my night gown. So... Wash the blue color at put the black. And one thing, stop calling me 'Miss Valentine'. Soon I'll become 'Mrs. Kaiba'. Got it?"

"Yes, eerrr... Yes." Her maid said and started coloring her nails in black.

"Sorry for that girls," Mai said. "We were talking about... Ah, yes! How amazing my sex life is."

"Yes." Serenity said. "But now I'm more interested in you, 'Mrs Kaiba.'"

"Oh, yes. Seto proposed me! I'm so happy!" Mai shouted and showed them a golden ring with a huge silver dimond and a few little dimonds around it.

"It's gorgeous." Tea said. "How much it costed?" She asked.

"Oh, just 54 000$." Both of them looked at her with a miserable look. "Sorry about that." Mai said. "I forgot what is it how to be not rich."

"So, tell us about Kaiba, how's he?" Serenity asked. "Did you soft him?"

"Hell yes! He's like a little kitten under my nails." She smiled seductively.

"When we are talking about your nails, I'm finished, Miss-Mrs. Valent-Kaiba." Maid said.

"Yeah... Know what? I just remembered something, my nails doesn't have to fit to my night gown. Seto will just rip it off of me! Hahhahahahha... Silly me. You should definitely color in into red because Seto says I'm sexy in that color. Okay, he says I'm sexy in everything but _especially_ in red." Now her maid had enough. She didn't stand up and went away, she just frowned and her face said. 'You and your damn nails!' "Do not look at me like that. Or I'll tell Seto and he'll fire you and he'll take care that you never ever work anywhere. Understood?"

"Y-yes."

"Wow, Mai, chill." Tea said.

"How a I supposed to 'chill' when Seto is coming for 15 minutes?" Mai asked cockly.

"Is having sex with him that special?" Serenity asked.

Mai looked her like she asked. 'Why do people eat? Because they are hungry. Daah.' "Uu, yes! Bloody Hell!"

"How often do you have sex?" Tea asked. Because, if that was so special, they wouldn't do it often."

"Almost every day. We don't when he comes from work after midnight and I'm already sleeping."

"Wow! That's a lot of sex." Serenity noticed.

"I'm done with your nails, boss." Mai's maid said.

"Perfect!" Mai exclaimed. "Go now." She stood up and went in the other room. "Girls, I don't wanna be rude, but I'll be busy..."

"We can wait." Tea said.

"Actually, we have sex for hour or two?"

Now both Tea and Serenity very confused. "Ummm... does that means that you two need hour or two to get orgasam?" Tea asked.

"NO way!" Mai shouted. "We get it for a few minutes..."

"How can you then..." Serenity started.

"That is the one of many things because of what he is amazing in bed." Mai said.

"Lucky you." Tea murmured.

"Now, if you'll excuse me..." She stood up and went away.

"How about we sneak in their room and find out their secret..?" Serenity asked.

"That's what I'm talking about." Tea said. The two of them went up the stairs. They were lucky that they ran into the one of maids and she told them where Mrs. and Mr. Kaiba's room is. They found in on a third floor. The two young women entered in. "Wow! This room is bigger than my whole apartment." There was a bit dark because lights were turned off. But girls still could clearly see everything. The room was huge and colored in blue. What else can you expect from Kaiba? There was no closet. Just a door that leads into another room what was using as a closet. When you merge Mai's obsession with shopping and Kaiba's money that can't be good. There also was a huge king-sized. Serenity looked at it, it seemed that there could sleep a five men and it would still be comfortable for them to sleep in. On the each side of bed was a one nightstand. Each of the girls went to check the one. "This one is Kaiba's. Mokuba's picture is here." Tea said.

"I agree." Serenity said. "Here is a red lipstick."

"Some paperwork here, nothing important."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Serenity shouted.

"What did you find!?" Tea asked tensely.

"A pair of handcuffs!"

"No..." Tea giggled. "Who would guess that they are that naughty?"

"Hey, I got something other in here." Serenity said. "A video-cassettes. Do you think what I think?"

"If you think that Mai is secretly recording their sex, then we think the same." Tea said. The both of them froze when they heard laughing coming closer to them. It was clearly Mai's. "In the closet." Tea whispered. The two of the fastly opened the closet's door and came in not closing them fully. Serenity knelt down and Tea was above her. A soft chuckling continued. Suddenly, Mai and Seto broke in the room warped in each other's arms. "We have only have a half hour." He said. Their lips were merged as their tongues fought for domination. Then Seto moved his lips to her neck, causing her to moan in pleasure. The pair fell on the bed, (Seto on Mai) still kissing. He took off her purple t-shirt and she threw away his white coat. "Did I ever tell how sexy you are in that coat?" She asked with the seductive voice.

"A few times." He murmured, kissing her breasts. Her hands remove his black t-shirt and then found their way in his gorgeous brown hair.

"I need you inside, now." She whispered in his ear.

"I'm afraid you'll first have to take your skirt down." Kaiba said.

"Maybe you could help me with that."

"Only if you help me unzip my pants."

"Dell." She said as the pair took each other's clothes off. She looked for a second on his huge cock as he finally entered in her, causing her to moan again. God! She wanted him so badly! He started moving inside her slowly, almost painfully. But he knew she liked it. That he was merciless in the bed. "Faster, harder..." She begged. That was one of Kaiba's favorite things about her in the bed. That she begged him. He was more than happy to answer on her plea. So he started moving inside her so fast and hard, ruthless, merciless, violently... She enjoyed every minute of it. It didn't need her long to come to her edge. Her orgasm was flying of her pussy, and Seto's to. But he stayed hard and didn't stop. A very few men on the world could do that. There they were, their bodies moving in the harmony. And with Tea and Serenity in the closet watching.

"Serenity?" Tea whispered.

"Yes?"

"Tell me honestly, are you panties wet?"

"Y-yes. Yours?" Serenity asked.

"A-ha." Tea answered.

"How do they do that?"

"I don't know. What do you think, will Mai borrow him us for a sometime?"

PLEASE REVIEWS


End file.
